


Teddy Bear

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我在《乐高蝙蝠侠大电影》中看到了Dick抱着的那只泰迪熊，于是有了这篇文~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

即使是Superhero，也会有被感冒病毒击败的时候。尤其是没有超能力的那一类。而Batman恰好就是他们中间的一员。

Bruce躺在卧室的大床上，高热的大脑昏昏沉沉。尽管已经服药，但鼻腔和咽喉还是被体温灼烧的滚烫，他甚至错觉自己的肺部有一团岩浆在翻滚。模模糊糊 地，他听见阿福说今晚蝙蝠灯少有的没被点亮让他尽管安心休息。尽管思维已经混沌一片，他仍然感慨了下运气不错至少在今天那些罪犯都还乖乖的没有闹事。于是 Bruce放心的沉入黑甜的睡眠中。

再次醒来已是半夜，似乎是药起了作用，除了体力消耗的虚软感外已经没有什么不适，体温也恢复到了正常水平。随手摸了摸被汗水浸透的睡衣领口，Bruce觉得自己应该去洗个澡。

简单的冲了个澡换上干爽的睡衣，Bruce神清气爽的走向了房间中央的大床。但是在迈出了两步后，他的脚步顿住了。迟疑了一下，Bruce改变了方向朝房门走去。

他小心地拧开把手，润滑良好的轴承无声无息地转动着，柔软的拖鞋踩在厚重的地毯上没有一丝动静。Wayne家的家主像是要融入黑夜般的行进在幽暗的走廊。整栋大宅已经少有的在这个时段陷入安眠。Bruce走到Dick的门外，站立了一会儿后轻轻的把门打开了一道缝。

他听见了一声啜泣。

那是一声微弱的，像是被重重阻隔后的，哭泣一般的声音。但在一片寂静的夜晚的Wayne大宅，这个声音如此明晰的传进他的耳朵里。

“Bruce……”细如蚊蚋的声音传进他的耳朵，带着一点点气息不稳的哽咽。被呼唤的名字的主人打开房门，窗外明亮的月光映照出床中央裹得紧紧的被子包。里面传来愈加清晰与微微的颤抖的气音。怀疑对方做了噩梦的Bruce带着担忧的心情三步并作两步上前掀开了被子。

睡衣揉皱着摊在旁边，他以为正在做噩梦的Dick光溜溜的躺在被子里面。

其实说光溜溜也不太准确，因为他身上还半裹着Batman的披风。光滑厚重的披风搭在少年正在生长的身体上，漆黑的布料映衬着白皙的皮肤，与细瘦的修长四 肢交缠，并被压出一条条圆润的皱褶——与披在他身上踏过夜空时的流畅线条完全不同。少年一只手抓着蝙蝠头套压在嘴边，伸出的舌尖舔动着橡胶的表面，留下微 微发亮的水痕。多余的唾液则随着嘴唇的动作与皮肤的磨蹭沾染了小半张脸，被清冷的光辉映照的湿润而柔软。而另一只手则抓着一个半旧的泰迪熊——Bruce 一眼就认出来那个是自己买来并委托阿尔弗雷德转送的，看起来在Dick开始自己睡以后经常被他搂抱着——压在小腹上。虽然被遮挡着，但是从少年几乎是在抽 搐的腰部与动作间或露出的熊宝宝上几点水渍还是清楚的传达出了信息。

Bruce挑了挑眉，看着Dick在突然侵袭的寒冷中打了个哆嗦，然后原本迷茫的眼神在看到自己时转变成了全然的震惊与恐慌。就在此时被抓包的少年浑身颤 抖了一下，接着毛绒玩具的边沿就洇开了一圈湿润的痕迹。略有些刺鼻的气味伴着温热的汗水气息蒸腾开来。Dick顿时僵在那里，潮红的眼眶里逐渐蓄满了水 汽，然后沿着面颊大颗大颗的滑落下来。

看着表情越来越恐慌却一动不敢动，身上也被冻得直哆嗦的Dick，Bruce深深地叹了一口气，把被子盖了回去，带起的风又引起少年的一个颤抖。没料到这 个发展的少年似乎因为不再赤身裸体而略微放松了一点，但脸上的惊慌仍未褪去。他睁大眼睛看着男人的每一个表情每一个动作，然而Bruce面无表情的样子让 他毫无头绪。

“衣服穿好，然后到我房间来下。”Bruce看着眼泪越流越快的Dick，坐在床边揉了揉他的头发后才站起来离开。临走前他瞥了一眼被子下面露出的制服披风一角，走出去关上房门。

在自己的大床上坐了大概半个多小时，Bruce才听到门被怯怯的叩响。回应了让对方进来后，门被慢慢地打开了。穿着棉质睡衣的Dick抱着泰迪熊探了探 头，迟疑了下才一点点的蹭进屋子。少年生长的很快，因此身上的睡衣显得有点略短，细细的脚踝在宽松柔软的裤腿中晃荡着，随着迈步的动作布料时不时的勾勒出 笔直的骨骼线条。凸起的踝骨在走到被月光照亮的位置时勾勒出起伏明显的线条。Dick越走越慢，但Bruce并没有催促他，只是在黑暗中静静地看着，在少 年努力拖延下仍然到达终点的路程结束后拍了拍自己身边的位置。偷偷的看了他一眼，抱着熊宝宝的男孩默默地爬了上来，带着湿润的水汽与皂液新鲜的香氛。玩具 熊的外表被仔细的擦拭过，但还能看见某些地方的绒毛黏成一绺一绺的，在月光朦胧的映照下与周围的柔软蓬松对比鲜明。

“对不起……”在他身边蜷缩成一团的少年嗫喏着道歉，从Bruce的角度只能看见乌黑发丝中间裸露的一点头皮。看着少年畏缩着几乎要退到床边的动作，他默 默地叹了口气后把对方揪了过来，拉平四肢摊开搂在怀里，还安抚性的拍了拍后背。而被他这么对待的少年抬起来的眼睛里似乎又要流出水来。

“没什么可道歉的。”

“可是……我……”

“我说了，没什么可道歉的，Dick。这是正常的生理现象。”虽然大部分青春期少年不会一边自慰一边裹着监护人的制服披风叫着监护人的名字。但说实在的， 有多少监护人会有一件带披风的制服然后每天晚上带着被监护人在城市里面跑来跑去？他们的生活本来就不是常态，也不能用常理去衡量推断。当初把失去双亲的男 孩带回家时他很大程度上是感慨于这个孩子与自己相似的遭遇，而当年的他却并没有等到这样一位伸出援手的人。所以不可否认当时的他是产生了一定的移情作用。 但是在他身边成长的男孩有着却与他全然不同的特质，乐观，开朗，勇敢，忠诚，充满好奇心，相信他人且不为过去所困。

像是他永远做不到也不可能做到的，想象中的那个最好的自己。他近乎欣喜的看着孩子成长为少年，肢体拉长，圆嘟嘟的脸逐渐生长出稚嫩的棱角。也变得越来越依 赖自己，像是被驯服的有着五彩羽毛的鸟儿，即使违背天性，也依然流连在昏暗阴冷的洞穴不愿离去。并不是说他不享受这种纯然的仰慕与陪伴。

“……可是，你看起来很生气。”少年未完全长开的面容上，那一双大大的圆眼偷偷地瞄了他一眼，又快速的收回到夹在两人中间的熊宝宝身上。

“我不是生气，只是有点惊讶，”Bruce又把他揽得紧了点，足以感受到玩具熊被挤压的绵软压迫感，“没想到这么快你就长大了。”

“我……”看出Dick又想道歉，男人用动作制止了他的发言。

那是很轻，很轻的一个吻。

仅仅是嘴唇相碰，气息相溶，温暖而干燥的一个吻。像是安抚，也像宣言，他甚至感觉到了嘴上翘起的硬皮如何磨过男孩鲜嫩的唇瓣。幸好已经不发烧了，不然传染 给这孩子的话该怎么办呢。看着对方仍然带着水光但在暗夜里明亮的仿佛容纳了亿万星辰的双眼，他的脑海里转过这么一个念头。

“我只是发现，有些教育事项应该提前安排上日程了。”

虽然远离Gotham市区的Wayne大宅在夜晚总是显得阴冷幽暗，又因为人口稀少而更加寂静，但屋内的现代设施却让空间变得舒适宜居。至少总是保持着最 佳温度的室温就总是让Wayne家主毫无顾忌的裸睡到天亮。而面面俱到的管家考虑到主人的身体状况，睡前将主卧室的温度再度调高。这种贴心的照顾也让此时 处于室内的人极为满意。

少年身上仅披着睡衣，纽扣全部敞开，睡裤连同内裤已经被甩在床脚。他敞开腿坐在Bruce面前，看着展现在眼前的蜂蜜色的强壮躯体。被比自己宽大好几圈的 手掌抓住抚摸起伏的肌肉就已经让他心跳加快口干舌燥。掌下的躯体温热结实，起伏的肌肉线条流畅有力，被攥住的手腕上传来的粗糙触感和力度，这些都让快速生 长而显得纤细的男孩心生羡慕。男性并不全然光滑细致的皮肤却有着异常的诱惑，上面一道道颜色略浅的伤疤散发出性感的气息。

这是Dick对性感的最初的认知。是宽阔的肩膀与有力的出拳，是橡胶表面的紧身衣下凸起的肌肉线条，是肉体被击中的沉闷，是斗篷在风中猎猎作响。他在 Bruce更衣时无意瞥见的场景都化作了黑甜隐秘的梦境，而那些覆盖在皮肤上，随着动作伸缩的疤痕此时就在他手指下面。圆润的凸起，比周边的皮肤略厚且 硬，鲜明的触感。那里的肌理曾被割开或撕裂，再生的部分便加强了防御，变得厚重以保护下面依然柔软的组织。他一条条按过那些大小不一的伤痕，指尖来回摩挲 着记下那种温热凹凸的触感。

你还太小了，Bruce叹息着这样说。Dick开始并不明白他的意思，但当他触到男人内裤中沉甸甸的肉块时，还是小小的哎呀了一声。那是尚在发育的他无法 比拟的体积与重量。缓缓拉下内裤，男人尚未完全勃起的阴茎弹了出来，因为可观的体积而被内裤的松紧带压迫在小腹上，又在布料完全剥去的时候歪歪斜斜的挺立 起来。照着男人的指示，少年双手握了上去，缓缓撸动着手中的柱体。

揉搓，挤压，推动外皮包住头部，小小的用指腹磨蹭柔嫩的顶端，用指甲刮蹭柱体背面的青筋。在少年忽轻忽重的生涩手法中，男人的阴茎不断充血涨大变得坚硬热 烫。在学习新鲜事物上有天赋加成的Dick并没有让这一部分成为例外，很快的，他就听见男人的呼吸开始不规律起来。而绷紧的小腹与略微颤抖的大腿肌肉都无 声的赞叹着他的动作。

不过男人的经验毕竟不是他所能比拟的。因此当Bruce最终喷射出来时，少年的手臂早已酸胀不已，甚至自己下身的挺立都有点回落的倾向。但夜晚还远远没有结束。

Dick的手指探向臀缝时，他一直注意着Bruce的神色。头一回接触润滑剂导致不小心倒了一手的小问题在他触碰到温软湿热的粘膜时已经被彻底丢弃。当 然，他也完全没想过为什么床头柜的抽屉里面随手就能摸出润滑剂这种事。少年试探着戳弄闭合的穴口，发现未曾受到排斥后开始一点点的向内部探入。缓慢而迟疑 的动作一点点展开狭窄紧闭的腔道，可能是因为少年的手指还是略显纤细，括约肌含着手指的力道并没有太过于压迫。而这种适中的紧窒，在加入第二根手指后就显 得难以动作了。少年感受着被束紧的指节的压迫，努力地旋转进出，并试图加进第三根手指。但是紧绷的穴口让他只能慢慢地扭动并试图扩大缝隙。当终于三根手指 都能自由顺滑的进出时，他的嘴角浮现出小小的微笑，并用一种纯然的快乐的目光看着仰躺在床上的男人。

这个笑容在月明星稀的后半夜显得那么的明亮。

最后Dick滑入Bruce的体内时，男人还是感觉到了一阵不适。虽然未曾发育完的器官并不粗壮而安全套也提供了很大的润滑作用，但身后的异物感仍然挥之不去。即便如此，少年眼中的快乐与依赖还是让他放松了肌肉，打开身体全盘接纳。

少年的鼻尖在他胸口触碰，湿热的吐息喷在皮肤上，唇舌搅缠叼弄凸起的肉粒。嘴唇，舌头，牙齿轮番上阵，于是细微的麻痒和湿热还是顺着神经扩散窜入脊椎。在 他的指点下，Dick毫无目的挺动腰部，胡乱戳刺的动作慢慢变得有规律。虽然还是凌乱不堪，但这种经验的积累可不是一两次就能完成的。趴伏在男人胸口的男 孩如同小动物一般拱蹭着，唇中吞吐的舌尖留下一片水线，潮湿微凉。柔软的发丝骚动着肉体让Bruce痒的想要发笑。

然后已经习惯少年动作的Bruce突然颤抖了一下。那是一种无法言明的快感，与射精那一瞬间的灭顶迥异，但同样让运转精密的大脑有了瞬间的空白。没有忽略掉男人反应的少年又试探着往同样的角度刺入，并略带好奇的看着Bruce瞬间睁大的眼睛与快速起伏的胸腔。

在性事上并无经验的少年即使被教导了各种技法也丝毫用不出来，只是凭着自身的感觉运动，体味着被狭小腔道包裹的快感。而被对方次次都朝敏感区域进攻的男人 也不由得沉浸在这种前所未有的体验中。润滑剂与安全套减少了摩擦的力度，不大不小的柱体则是让动作更加顺滑。一波波的酸麻刺激涌动，叠加，Bruce甚至 感觉眼眶都温热起来。汹涌的快感让男人不由得伸出手，探入两人中间握住自己再度挺立的柱体活动着。而另一只柔软细小了很多的手掌随后也加入了他。

两人急促破碎的喘息在空旷的屋内交缠，偶尔逸出少年清软的低吟。Dick无意中抬起头，歪倒在床边的泰迪熊黑亮的眼睛正直直地对着他。这是Bruce送我的礼物，他无声默念着。虽然拿着熊宝宝给他的人是阿尔弗雷德，但他就是知道，准备了这个礼物的人一定是Bruce。

他在和Bruce做爱，而Bruce送他的泰迪熊就在一边静静地看着他。明明是无生命的物体，但那双黑亮的圆眼睛却让他觉得自己是被观察着的。Bruce 送他的熊宝宝，在他独自睡觉后一直陪伴着他的熊宝宝，此时在看着他如何进出Bruce的身体。被注视的羞耻感让Dick咬紧了下唇，瞬间涌上的热潮使腰部 几乎是抽搐着挺动。瞬间的失神后他喘息着倒在了男人的身上。而不久之后，被两人一同套弄的粗壮阴茎也再一次的吐出粘稠的白沫。

静静躺着的两人都没有说话，只是听着对方胸腔里面的鼓动逐渐平息。Dick缩小变软的阴茎滑出Bruce的身体，他摘下套子看了看里面积攒的液体后随手丢入了床尾的垃圾桶，然后爬到男人的颈边，搂着Bruce的脖子笑的像是偷吃了糖果的小孩子。

看着Dick眯成月牙的双眼，Bruce也难得的放松的扯了扯嘴角。而看到他表情变化的少年则是一副手足无措似乎下一秒就要哭出来的表情。无奈的揉了揉男孩已经被蹭的一团乱的头发，Bruce牵着比自己矮了一头的男孩走进了浴室，开始他们今夜的第二次冲浴。

当然，第二天Bruce再度高烧而Dick抱着熊宝宝坐在他房间里哇哇大哭无论阿尔弗雷德怎么劝也收不住的场景，就是另一个故事了。


End file.
